Married Life (Harvest Moon)
by destiel-purgaytory
Summary: The Harvest Moon has affected wolves since the beginning of time, breathing a whole new meaning into the word 'lunatic'. With the Pack safely restrained, Scott is loose, leaving his and Isaac's son, Alfie, Stiles and Stiles and Derek's son, Cal in danger, as Scott follows the only scent he can recall, his mother's house. (Sterek/ Scisaac)
1. Chapter 1

This is for a friend of mine on Tumblr, not sure this is exactly what she had in mind but I did the best I could with it so, yeah :)

* * *

"Derek! Derek get here now!"

"What, Stiles, what's wrong?!" Derek ran into the room, eyes glowing vermillion anticipating danger. But instead he found Stiles cradling a small fluffy bundle in his arms.

"What the hell is that, Stiles?"

"It's a puppy! I dunno where it came from, I found her when I went out to get some wood for the log burner. She was soaking and freezing so I just brought her in,"

"Her?"

"Yeah, she reminds me of my mom a little,"

"A dog… reminds you of your mother?"

"The eyes, okay? Anyway, what are we going to call her?"

"Laura," Derek said softly, hovering his hand over the dog's brown and white head.

Stiles leaned forward and kissed him slowly, the strong dominance of Derek mixing with the forgiving softness that was so _Stiles._ The kiss deepened and Derek pressed his body towards Stiles' but was interrupted by the high pitched squealing of the puppy.

"Sorry…" Stiles said, then focused on the figure approaching them.

"Daddy, Daddy, I wanna see the puppy!" A small boy toddled into the room, blonde hair sticking out at odd angles all over the place, paint and food smeared all over his face. Cal, Stiles and Derek's son.

"Hey buddy! Say hello to Laura," Derek swung Cal up into his muscular arms, bringing the child and puppy nose to nose. Laura yelped, nuzzling into Cal's sticky hands.

"Woof!" Cal said smiling ear to ear, revealing two square, white teeth framed by pink gums. 50% Stiles, 50% Derek, 100% adorable.

"C'mon buddy, bed time," Derek said playfully, digging his fingers into his sons sides, tickling him so he squirmed away, giggling hysterically.

"Daddy!" He laughed, reaching towards Stiles, "Save me!" His hands found purchase on the puppy's ears.

"Hey! Be careful, she's only little," Derek carried their son into his bedroom and placed him under the covers; Stiles followed with a wet cloth and proceeded to wipe Cal's face clean. Seconds later a flash of brown and white darted under the covers and snuggled up to Cal, who wrapped his tiny arms around the puppy and fell asleep instantly.

"Look at our kids…" Stiles sneaked his arms around his husband, nuzzling into his neck.

"Mhm" Derek murrmured, "Lets go to bed,"


	2. Chapter 2

So second chapter, sorry they're short chapters, but I have them all written down so all I need to do is type them up :)

* * *

"Hey, Scott!"

"Hey, bro. Uhh, I was just calling to see how Hawaii was. You and Derek have fun?[*]" Scott's voice was thin and tinny over the phone, like he was speaking into a tin can.

"Hawaii was... amazing. How's little Alfie? Cal keeps asking about him, y'know," Stiles smiled

"Alfie's great, he's so much like Isaac! He's the best thing that ever happened to me, other than Isaac,"

"Hey! What about me! I thought I was the best thing to ever happen to you!"

"Whatever Stiles," He could hear Scott smiling over the phone.

"Guess what? We got a puppy! She's called Laura and she's beautiful, all white and brown and shes so comfortable around us even though we just found her behind this pile of wood!"

Scott laughed, a sound that made Stiles smile slowly as he turned away from watching the rain streak down the window, only to see Derek stood across the room from him. The smile froze on his face. Scott continued talking, Stiles stopped listening and swallowed hard, drinking in the terriying expression on his husband's face. He pressed end call, Scott mid-scentence.

"We're on holiday, Stiles. You promised you wouldn't talk to Scott, just for this one week. I even let you send him a post card from our Honeymoon." Derek moved forward and pulled the phone from Stiles' cold hand and threw it on the couch.

"Sorry... he IS my best friend, y'know.."

"No, Stiles, I don't know. You spend all your time with him. Is he your husband, Stiles? How do you think that makes me feel? And Isaac, how does Isaac feel about you and Scott, always hanging out, the in-jokes and private conversations? I am not playing second best to your bit on the side," Derek's eyes gained a dangerous red tint, his breathing becoming more and more heavy.

"I'm sorry..." Stiles backed away slowly towards the door. Derek was beginning to scare him.

"Daddy?" Cal looked up at Derek, all big round eyes and cute little nose. "Daddy, why are you sad?" Stiles walked forward and picked up their son in one swift movement. Derek stiffened and turned on his heel, grabbing a jacket and slamming the door behind him as he stalked into the rain.

In Cal's room, Laura whimpered.

* * *

Any ideas of where to take this in a couple chapters please let me know


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews :) They mean a lot to me x)

Follow my Tumblr: my twitter sterekscisaac

I wont be able to go on either for 5 days btw

* * *

"Hey Scott, it's me. Derek's been gone for three hours now and I'm getting worried. Please call me back when you get this." It was the fifth message Stiles had left on Scott's cell in two hours.

Cal lay curled up around the puppy on the couch, the TV still playing cartoons with the sound muted.

Stiles sat down and flicked the lid of the laptop up and opened Tumblr. He wasn't really looking at the screen, his molten-gold eyes glazed over listening to the slow beat of his heart and the combined breathing of his son and his dog, his thoughts consumed by Derek.

They didn't fight a lot. But when they did it was usually about Scott.

_Stop talking about Scott... You've been seeing McCall a lot latley... Is that Scott calling again?_

The door opened slowly and a soaking Derek stepped into the house. Stiles leapt up and ran across the room, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Derek's middle and his arms around his neck, tears streaming down his face.

"I thought you'd never come home again!" his voice came out strangled and tearful. Derek pressed his lips to Stiles'.

"I missed you. I'm sorry." he whispered against his mouth, pushing him into the wall. The still open door let the rain blow in, drenching both of them.

"God, I love Scotland," Stiles smiled.

Cal snuggled deeper into Derek's chest, a Disney movie playing in the background, Stiles and Derek's hands were intertwined.

They'd got back from their holiday in Scotland, bringing their new puppy Laura with them. It had been over two months since Stiles had seen Scott, which made Derek happy but left a slightly aching hole in Stiles' heart. Scott and Isaac's son, Alfie, was the same age as Cal and they'd been best friends ever since they'd been brought home from their respective adoption agencies. It was uncanny how much they looked like their adoptive parents though.

Scott, Isaac and Derek had decided to hide the small secret of them being wolves from their children for the time being. Stiles looked after Cal and Alfie every full moon, apart from the last two months when Scott's mom and Allison had taken care of Alfie whilst Stiles and Derek were away, and Derek had driven far away qwhen they were in Scotland to keep them safe.

But it was a full moon in two days and Stiles was scared to ask to see Scott again.

"What's for dinner?" Derek murmured, shifting Cal's weight. Laura snored gently at their feet.

It was total calm in the Hale- Stilinski house.

"We can order pizza, I can't be bothered to cook,"

"Cool. Tomorow you really gotta clean the house, though,"

"Noted,"

The TV babbled away, punctuated by Cal's adorable giggling. The fan swirled lazily above them and Stiles yawned, picking up his phone.

5 missed calls from Scott and 3 from Isaac.

"Meehhhhh" Stiles half moaned half whined and speed dialed the pizza place.


	4. Chapter 4

Cal hovered the pizza crust above Laura's nose, giggling hyperactivley.

"Hey Stiles, I think our kid's inherited your ADHD"" Derek joked through a mouthful of pizza. Stiles stuck his tongue out, and jumped down onto the couch next to him, burying his face into Derek's neck.

"As much as I love holidays, it's so good to be back... feels safer being closer to the pack rather than being nearly on the other side of the planet to them,"

"Speaking of the pack, full moon tomorrow," Stiles gazed up at Derek's beautiful face, "I need to go to Scott and Isaac's to pick up Alfie..."

"Stiles, I'm fine with you seeing Scott! I would never tell you that you couldn't see him, it just worries me when you two hang out ALL the time,"

A huge grin spread across Stiles' face. On the floor, Cal clapped loudly, making Laura bark and skitter out of the room in a tangle of paws and fur. Bewildered, the small boy looked around him, blond hair framing his face like a halo, soft yellow-blue eyes wide and confused.

"Where'd puppy go?" he said, hugging himself.

Derek laughed. "You scared her," slowly the dog peered around the door and then bounced back towards Cal. Laughing delightedly he hugged Laura to him, squeezing his face up as he did so. Stiles quickly took a photo on his phone and set it as his wallpaper before sending it to Scott without thinking.

From: Scott

Awww, so cute!

you and Derek make

beautiful babies ;)

Stiles replied as Derek watched his son and Laura play on the floor.

To: Scott

I know aha! What

time should I come

and get Alfie?

From: Scott

Isaac's driving to yours

so, 5pm maybe?

From: Isaac L

Stiles, Alfie has hayfever

and Scott always forgets

to pack ANY meds so I've

packed him a bag for

when you come to pick him

up, please don't forget

To: Isaac L

Sure. Is he allergic to dogs?

From: Isaac L

No, just horses. If he

was allergic to dogs

we'd have a problem ;)

To: Isaac L

Ahaha, sorry wolf boy,

don't know HOW I forgot :P

From: Scott

You've upset Isaac,

don't call him wolf boy ;)

Stiles laughed and put the phone on the side by the couch. Derek smiled at him and checked his watch.

"S'late," he murmured, glancing at Cal, half asleep next to Laura. The scooped the boy and his puppy up and carried them upstairs, tucking one into the small moon-and-stars covered bed and the other in the tiny circular dog bed inside the dog house in the corner of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

You don't have to read this chapter, it's just a description of the Hale house and what they did to it to sort of restore it :P and also how Scott and Issac's house looks. (I'm writing a Scisaac fic that fits with this but I will add those chapters to the end of this for those that want to read it so that it doesn't get too confusing if that makes sense... which it doesn't...)

Tumblr: sterekscisaaclove

Twitter: sterekscisaac

* * *

Since the Hale house had been done up, Cal's room had been given a full make over.

The walls were decorated with paintings of the forest, full of trees, the ceiling a smoky blue and the light that hung down was shaped like the full moon. Cliche maybe, but it was exactly how Derek and Stiles pictured their son's room- so they made it happen. It reminded them of the first time they met, also the symbolism of the moon for them all, the pack, and everything Cal couldn't know just yet. They'd even painted in a wolf howling on a cliff in the distance on one wall.

Over at Isaac and Scott's house, Alfie's room was very different.

Dark blue walls and ceilings with white wooden floors with a large central bed and a cat box for the cat Alfie could never own but sometimes snuck in from next door and slept on his bed only to run away hissing when Isaac or Scott came within a meter of it. His toys all kept in a large white wooden box next to his en-suite. It was all very Scott, and very Isaac.

The Hale house was now magnificent, restored to what it was like before the fire. Sweeping entrance hall, large kitchen, elegantly furnished living room with a home cinema system, games room, six spare rooms, basement, garage (and weapons store), Stiles and Derek's room, Cal's room, six bathrooms, computer room and the Moon Room, which Derek kept full of chains, restraints, re-inforced boxes, sound proof walls and bullet proof glass.

Every full moon Stiles took Alfie and Cal (and now Laura) to either his dad or Scott's mother's house to ensure everyone's safety.


	6. Chapter 6

Tumblr: sterekscisaaclove

Twitter: sterekscisaac

* * *

Scott and Alfie were sat at the bottom of the stairs when Stiles walked in, with Cal hiding behind him.

"Allie!" Call called, refusing, still, to say the 'f' in Alfie's name. Alfie ran towards Cal, clumsily wrapping his arms around him. They chatted animatedly as children do whilst Stiles smiled slowly at Scott.

"Hey,"

"Hey," Scott said, hugging Stiles gently.

"How's Isaac?"

"Good,"

"Cool,"

Well this was awkward.

"I'm gonna take them to your mom's tonight if that's okay with you,"

"Yeah, it is," Scott smiled wistfully, handing Stiles a bag of Alfie's things.

"Isaac said something about hayfever medication?"

Scott nodded and followed Stiles out to his car.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Scott smiled at Laura, curled up asleep on the back seat. "She's beautiful isn't she," He said, pressing his face to the window like a child.

"Yeah, I felt we needed another dog in the house!" Winking, Stiles popped the child locks on the door and the children clambered in as Stiles helped them buckle up. Scott crouched down to Alfie's eye level.

"Be good for Stiles and grandma McCall, okay?"

"Yes daddy, the door banged shut and Alfie's pudgy little hand slapped the window, leaving an odd-shaped smugde.

Scott straightened and embraced Stiles once more.

"It would be easier if you just joined the pack, y'know. I could stay here or still take them to your Mom and you could go and be much safer with Derek and Isaac and the others. It would be safer for everyone," For once, Stiles was serious.

Scott shook his head, running a hand through his hair and biting his lip as he retreated into his house, raising his hand in a wave.

Stiles hung his head, smiling and waved back. He got into the car humming the song on the radio and started to drive.


	7. Chapter 7

Tumblr: sterekscisaaclove

Twitter: sterekscisaac

* * *

Scott's mom sat on the couch, hair falling loose over her shoulders, glass of wine in one hand and TV remote in the other.

"Hey, Stiles," she said softly as the door shut behind him. Laura ran forward, leaping onto Melissa, making her start, dropping the remote and sloshing wine on the leather couch.

"Laura!" She chastised, swatting the puppy back onto the floor. "How's my favorite boys!" She placed the wine down, scooping up Alfie and Cal into her arms.

"There was a time when Scott and I were your favorite boys, Ms McCall,"

"Scott maybe, but never you, Stiles!" She joked, kissing the children on the cheek. Alfie's dark smooth hair, pale skin and chocolate eyes went so well with Cal's blond curls and yellow-blue eyes set into tan skin.

In some respect they could have been brothers, and they really were beautiful boys. She placed them in front of the TV with Laura.

Melissa and Stiles walked into the kitchen, where Stiles made himself at home on one of the barstools.

"How was Scotland?"

"Cold and wet, but amazing. It was a great first trip away with Cal,"

"You're so lucky to have such a lovely family, as is Scott and Isaac," unexpected tears pooled in her eyes, and she wiped them away slowly with the back of her hand.

"I don't know where Scott's father and I went wrong... We were happy until Scott was about ten, and.. I don't know... I'm not saying I miss him. I just wish we could have given Scott a better childhood instead of making him choose a parent then force him to travel between me and his father,"

Stiles stared blankly at Melissa.

"At least he has two parents," He said, flatly, toying with the dog tag around his neck engraved with his mothers name.

"I'm sorry, Stiles..." She rubbed her forehead and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I barely get to see any of you anymore. When Scott was older, you would always be over, even when he wasn't here you'd be playing on his games consoles waiting for him to come home. I used to jokingly blame his bad grades on you. Allison used to be over here any time her dad wasn't looking. And then Isaac and Derek were wherever you and Scott went which was usually here. I always had my work cut out cleaning up after you lot. Then Jackson and Lydia were over a lot, and Danny and half the Lacrosse team. I was always cooking, cleaning and working. Now, with only a part time job and Scott moved out, its like a ghost town. Your dad comes round sometimes. And you once a month, and I hardly get to see Alfie and Cal anymore..."

"How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Oh, not a lot," She said, the tears coming hard and fast now.

It was going to be a long night...


	8. Chapter 8

Derek tightened the chains around the box Erica had just climbed into, rapping the lid to signal for her to test the restraints. The lid bucked, clinking the chains that held tight.

Everyone was secured, and Derek stepped into his own restraints, tightening them to the point of pain. Breathing through clenched teeth, he braced himself for the imminent change as the honey-colored harvest moon hung large and round over the Hale house like a suspended pendulum.

* * *

Far away from the Hale house, Scott moved through the woods as though in a trance.

His labored breath clouded the air before him, and every living creature near him scattered and ran for the hills.

He slowly stalked onto the empty road, crouching down, trailing his claws along the tarmac.

A guttural grown emanated deep from within Scott, echoing through the sharp night air.

He followed the scent down the side of the road, running through usually avoided back yards and deserted side streets.

He stopped on the other side of the street, crouching down on the sidewalk, fixing his aureate , dilated pupils on the house he faced.

The smell of wine, lavender and washing powder alive in his throat.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter's a bit of a step-out from the story and more of some background snippets :)

* * *

Cal and Alfie were twisted around each other, their heads resting on Laura's coiled body, their chests rising and falling in tandem on Scott's old bed.

Stiles checked his phone for the time only to find the battery had died. Cursing, he shoved the phone back into the pocket of his jeans.

The moon fell in golden slices on the floor, illuminating discarded toys and books, drenching the room in sepia.

A bulky shadow flitted across the window behind the undrawn blinds darkening the room for a split second.

Alfie sneezed in his sleep, unphased by the world around him.

Stiles wished he could go back to when he was 15, spending everyday with Scott, desperately attempting to get Lydia Martin's attention, and failing to get on the Lacrosse team but trying anyway.

His only worry was if his dad would ground him or take away his X-Box for getting his third detention in a week, not whether his friends and husband would still be alive in the morning or if his son would ever be safe.

_"Your mom,"_ His dad had said drunkenly one night when Stiles was around 17, "Would_ be so proud of you," _before he fell asleep on the kitchen table. Stiles had carried on playing his video game. His father never took his wedding ring off. It was always there, a presence and burden that he chose to carry with him to remember his wife. Stiles knew his father blamed him for his mother's death, when in all truth, it was the cancer. It had been affecting her for several years but had gone unnoticed and in a matter of weeks she had deteriorated. Stiles was eight. He'd sat by her bed everyday, wittering on about nothing, talking her ears off when she was focusing on the steady bleeping instead of her son's high pitched voice. _What am I going to do without you?_ Stiles' father said to her the night before she died. _I can't take care of him, he's too MUCH. You can't leave me! This isn't fair!_

And he'd broken down and really **cried. **

Stiles was at school the day she died. He'd been drawing a picture for her on some paper when his father came in to take him into the hall to break the news. Stiles had screamed and kicked and his dad had to drag him home. Stiles lay the picture beside her in her casket at the funeral. It was a clumsy scribbled picture of him, his father and her at the beach. He never forgave himself for not trying harder on that picture. Stiles never forgave himself for anything regarding his mother's death.

A month later Scott had moved to Beacon Falls after his parents split up. His mother came round to Stiles' a lot, and that's when he overheard them talking about how Scott's father used to hit his mom. Stiles cried that night. He wasn't sure why.

Stiles leant on Scott in the year following his mother's death, creating distractions from the internal agony that plagued him.

Then Scott went away to live with his dad for a year. Stiles began to get panic attacks again, so scared of losing other people. He rode his bike over to Scott's mom's house every day straight after school to make sure she was okay until she told him to stop coming, that she'd call him as soon as he got in from school instead. Some days he wouldn't even let his dad go to work, terrified he'd have an accident.

Scott came back eventually, and gradually Stiles got better. He became his old hyperactive self, scheming and getting Scott into all kinds of trouble, a habit that carried on until they left college. Then one morning, Stiles woke up and realized he hadn't thought of his mother at all the day before. He'd made Scott skip school with him and cycled all the way to the cemetery in the middle of winter. They fell asleep on her grave, wrapped around each other.

Stiles father and Scott's mother had organised a whole search party for them until they were found by a family with a young girl in Stiles' grade. Both their parents had been furious, but grateful to have their children back. Stiles had always kept a picture the girl that had found them had drawn for him. He didn't know at the time but her name was Erica.

One day Scott had an asthma attack and was hospitalized for a whole week. Stiles was terrified at the thought of losing him, and even though his father said he wasn't allowed to see him, Stiles tried to walk to the hospital after school. It was gone eleven at night by the time he arrived, coughing himself and shivering violently. Melissa let him sleep next to Scott on the hospital bed and drove him home in the morning. She found Stiles' father on the floor, drunk from the night before. The next day at school Stiles was sat with the pretty girl, Erica, at lunch, when had her first seizure. Stiles stayed away from her after that. He would catch her sometimes staring at him in class. He was the only one that didn't make fun of her whenever she fell off her chair and started writhing on the floor, her head snapping around like a rabid animal. He was the only one that bothered to read the letter that had been sent out to the children about what to do if Erica had a seizure, and the key-ring she tried to show everyone so that no one would do anything that could harm her if she had a seizure. He cared about the girl and he didn't know why. But she wasn't Lydia Martin and he'd choose the stunning girl with the strawberry- blond hair over the pale wispy girl with bad ache and who wet herself and threw up in the middle of a fit on the floor whilst everyone laughed.

That was just how it was.

Scott and Stiles hit their teens, and they carried on as the two unpopular geeks that no one knew the names of. Scott liked it that way, kept his head down and tried to work out classwork and tried to get on with his homework even with Stiles in the background being a distraction who always easily completed the work.

The day the Lahey's moved to Beacon Falls was the day Scott first met Isaac. Stiles and Scott were 13, and were joking around, sword-fighting with their lacrosse sticks. A boy walked in front of them carrying a cardboard box into a house. Stiles, ever the kid with ADHD had bounced up the drive behind the boy with the shock of copper hair. _Stiles! Get back here!_ Scott had called, looking around him in desperation. Stiles spoke to the boy and ran back down the drive. _His name's Isaac, he's gonna be in our grade and everything!_ Scott felt envy pool in his stomach that dissipated as soon as the boy walked over to them. Scott could see the bruises decorating his arms and neck, and the purple that ringed his right eye. The boys smiled at each other.

Isaac was quiet at school, calm and unobtrusive, sometimes sitting with Scott and Stiles at lunch. Stiles would talk and talk but Isaac just looked at Scott's face, tracing the contours and slightly skewed jawline. They only hung out once or twice, and sat together at lacrosse tryouts. When Isaac made it onto the team, Scott didn't speak to him for 6 months. _It should be me playing._ He thought every time he sat in reserve next to his annoying, hyperactive best friend. Lydia this, Lydia that, it was all Scott ever heard.

Scott and Stiles had their first fight the day before Scott's 14 birthday. He'd full on yelled at Stiles to shut up. He slept over Isaac's the next day, rejecting Stiles' invitation.

Stiles had crawled into bed as soon as he got home from school, crying violently.

That was the night Scott had left Isaac's after hearing noises from downstairs. Isaac's father hitting his mother. The sounds, the cries, the angry raised voices brought back too many memories and he's left through the back door, closing his eyes as he ran halfway down the road only to have an attack and realize he didn't have his inhaler.

Stiles was there within minutes of him calling, driving down the road erratically in the middle of the night in his father's police cruise. _S-stiles you c-c-can't DRIVE!_ He'd said between coughs, ripping the inhaler from his hands. Stiles had held his best friends head as they lay on the side walk in the cool summer night air, one breathing normally, the other in-between puffs of his inhaler.

Then came the day they went looking for that dead body in the woods. That was the day Stiles was left behind. Everyone else around him morphing into better, brighter, more beautiful people. And the worst part is, no matter how much everyone else _changed_, Stiles had stayed the same. Always aiming to please, always trying to be the hero in every situation.

But then there was Derek. There was always Derek, after that.

It was as if Derek was the only person on the planet. And for once in a very long time, Stiles was really, really happy.

* * *

**Hope that wasn't too boring or anything, I just felt like putting it in, and it certainly wasn't a filler chapter! I felt something just needed saying or something, idk :P**

**Tumblr: sterekscisaaclove**

**Twitter: sterekscisaac**


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles sat, eyes closed, leaning against the bed, one hand on his phone, the other laying limply by his side. The slow thudding from the stairs made him open his eyes, scanning the dim room. He craned his head backwards to check on the kids, who were still sleeping softly.

He sighed, assuming Melissa had just dragged herself up the stairs and into her room.  
Until he heard her scream from the stairs.

Scott burst into the room. Without hesitation, Stiles grabbed the lacrosse stick from beside the bed, and smashed it over Scott's head. Unaffected, he moved forward, globules of saliva hanging from his open mouth, sharp teeth moving closer and further apart with every breath.  
"Scott," Stiles said slowly, not knowing how to deal with this, backing over to the window to lead him away from the children sleeping on the bed. Scott's yellow eyes moved off Stiles face and focused on the three tiny bodies on his old bed.  
Melissa burst through the door and brought the aluminium baseball bat she was welding over his back, making him cry out, then smashed it into the side of his head.  
Inside his mind, an old, painful memory surfaced.

_His father knocking his mother halfway across the kitchen, with so much force she just lay there, un-moving. Scott watched from between the door and the hinges, whimpering, biting his fist so he didn't cry out. His father had left the room, leaving Scott to run over to her. A small trail of blood trickled thinly from the cut on the side of her head and onto her blue nurses uniform. He'd began coughing, an asthma attack bubbling in his lungs. His father had come back in, drunkenly raising his old baseball bat over Scott's head. He'd run into the bathroom, slamming the bolt home and coughing violently. He must have drunk litres and litres of water to calm the attack down._  
_In the morning, his mother drove her six year old boy to the hospital where he was diagnosed with the most severe case of asthma in a child the doctor had ever seen. _  
_She'd lied and said she slipped in the bathroom. They believed her and sent them both home with inhalers and treatments for Scott._  
He never ever forgot the memory of his father and that baseball bat.

He cringed away from Melissa, shrinking against the wall, howling. Stiles ran forward and pulled the waking boys into his arms and ran from the room, leaving Laura on the bed and Melissa to run herself, slamming the door behind her. They heard a smash as Scott barrelled through the window and ran off.

Cal and Alfie fell asleep in Stiles arms as Melissa cried hot tears of loss and anguish.


	11. Chapter 11

Idrk where I'm going to take this from this point on so any ideas, PM me or leave a review :)

* * *

The next morning Stiles packed the kids into his car, opening the trunk for Laura to jump in. Waving to Scott's mom, he pulled out of the driveway, his tires crunching the glass scattering the tarmac from the broken window.

The sky was dark and unforgiving as the car coasted south.

Music drifted from the sound system, playing softly over the snores of the children in the back seats. Stiles called Scott again. No reply.

To: Scott

Pick up your phone, wolfy,

getting a bit worried

over here.

The sky rumbled and rain began to drizzle from above, tapping the roof of the car. The song changed to one he didn't know, something about being afraid to cry.

To: Scott

Call me back when

you get this

In the back, Alfie sneezed and Laura whined, waving her tail limply as she stared out of the back window.

Stiles plugged his iPod into the car and set it to shuffle.

_"We all know how to fake it baby, we all know what we've done. We must be killers, children of the wild ones..." _Stiles sang quietly, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, leaning forward to peer through the window, the wipers working over drive to clear it. Worry pooled in the pit of his stomach as the car drove onwards, glancing back occasionally to look at the children.

Rain slashed the windows, pooling at the side of the road, drowning the concrete sidewalks, the drains over flowing. Stiles pushed on and slipped onto the highway. The road was deserted and he could tell why. The ground beneath the car was treacherous and slippy, and at the speed he was going at, Stiles was worried. He kept up the pace, wanting to get to Scott and Isaac's as quick as possible. A lorry came out of no where, swerving onto the road in front of them. Stiles slammed on the brakes, which only complained, the rain preventing them from working.

"SHIT!" Stiles spun the wheel madly, sending them through the barricades at the side of the road. The car overturned again and again, Stiles screaming and flailing his arms, trying to grab onto either Cal or Alfie. The sickening crunch of bones and the sound the children crying was the last thing he heard before the stars took over his eyes and it all went dark.


	12. Chapter 12

The hospital room reminded Stiles of the one his Mother was in, the only difference being the bunny-rabbit printed blanket his son was wrapped in. Cal slept on, wires and tubes coming in and out of his body, his skin looked like wax with deep scratches decorating his arms, face and legs.

Stiles readjusted his cast-encased leg and stroked Cal's hand.

Scott and Isaac stood outside, Isaac bouncing Alfie on his hip as they spoke to a doctor.

"No internal bleeding... permanent scaring... no sign of mental damage.. keep and eye on him..."

Stiles tuned out, rubbing his forehead and running his scratched hand through his hair shakily. The door clicked open and Derek walked in, balancing coffee's on his left hand and leaning on the door with the other.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

They sat in silence staring at their son for the second day in a row, waiting for any sign of movement or independent life signs. Derek handed Stiles his coffee and they sat with their ears listening to the rhythmic bleeping and the other noises that come with hospitals. The door opened again, and Scott stuck his head into the room.

"Alfie's fine, no damage at all!" He smiled, the adorable one that made his slightly skewed jawline stand out even more.

Derek rose, his jaw clenched and hands fisted at his sides.

"Well aren't you lucky. Our son could **die!**" He punctuated the last word but slamming his fist on the door just above Scott's head. Isaac watched through the glass, long fingers splayed out holding Alfie's head. Scott backed towards Isaac, taking his free hand and whispering _let's go..._

"Bye!" Alfie said, waving at Stiles and Derek who still stood in the door to Cal's room watching them go, Alfie's stitches above his right eye paling in significance to their own child's predicament.

Cal lay, still unmoving in a medically induced coma to allow his body time to heal the internal damage after as much as possible had been done by the surgeons in theater. He was making progress and would be expected to wake up in a few days hopefully.

When the car had overturned and Cal had hit his head on the window and there was a strong chance he wouldn't wake up from that.


	13. Chapter 13

Isaac sat in the shotgun seat, bouncing Alfie up and down on his knee at the gas station.

Scott walked back over to the car holding two cans of Coke and some food, his iPod headphones half on, the other earbud swinging with each step.

"Whatcha get?" Isaac said, buckling Alfie back into the child seat at his feet. Scott handed over the food and climbed into the driver seat, pulling his earphones out. 'I'm Bringing Sexy Back' began to play from his phone, and Scott sighed at the caller ID. 'Stiles Sexy Hale-Stilinski'.

"Hey Stiles," He rolled his eyes at Isaac as he pulled onto the freeway, driving in the drizzly rain.

"Sorry about Derek he-"

"Don't sweat it I'd be the same, and Derek's always been like this," Scott heard Stiles sigh on the other end of the line, the faint beeping in the background just audible. Stiles continued to talk, Scott being able to multitask kept his attention on both the road and what he was saying.

"Scott!" Isaac swatted his arm frantically, pulling Alfie out of the childseat and onto his lap, his little body limp in his arms as a thick trail of blood poured from his nose.

"Oh God," Scott said, reaching back and throwing the tissues from the backseat at Isaac. "We're coming back to the hospital,"

"Wait wha-" Scott cut the phone off and threw it on the dashboard, swinging the car around.


	14. Chapter 14

"Your son is _fine._ What happened is the front of the skull right here," the doctor said, tracing his fingers over Alfie's forehead, "Will have hit something in the accident causing mild vessel bruising in the nose which will have burst causing the nosebleed. The sudden release of pressure caused him to pass out. Nothing to worry about but if his nosebleeds get worse please bring him in again. If he's fine we'll have a a routine checkup in three months anyway." The doctor smiled brightly, holding Alfie, lightly smoothing the dark hair off his face.

"Isn't he beautiful?" She said, rocking him as he slept. "He looks like my son. He's four now, and he isn't half a nightmare! Eats anything he finds, mostly glue and paper... not the most intelligent child," She smiled again at Scott, her gaze lingering for longer on Isaac's face, handing their son back.

Scott followed Isaac and Alfie from the room.

"At least he's okay..." Isaac said, looking regretfully at the room Cal was in. Scott wrapped his arms around Isaac.

"Scott!"

"Hey mom!" Melissa rushed towards them, still in her blue scrubs. She hugged the sleeping child, lightly running her fingers along the cut above his eye.

"Poor baby!" She said, placing a soft kiss on his hair as she straightened up.

Melissa also looked over at Cal's room, lifting one side of her mouth in a sad, sympathetic smile. Would it really have been too much to ask for Scott and Stiles to stay home the night they found Laura Hale's body? Then none of this would have happened and she'd still have her normal son in her normal life with no danger to any of her babies. She sighed loudly feeling another Stiles-induced headache coming on.


	15. Chapter 15

Alfie had just learnt how to navigate the stairs without falling down, which meant he could move around almost silently. He wasn't much of a talker, taking after Isaac, and didn't have many toys in his room (Scott was always worried about him choking on small parts or tripping over things), and as fall approached the cat that came to visit him sometimes came less and less. So Alfie took to exploring the house from top to bottom, including the basement. Isaac and Scott busied themselves with the pack and visiting Stiles, Derek reluctantly letting Scott join the pack for ease and safety, leaving their son to his own devices.

It was a cold but dry day and the wind was rattling all the windows in the house. The light was dark and the house was cold, and Alfie was very bored. He sat and watched cartoons, wrapped in a blanket with a picture book and his plushie wolf toy.

The TV reception grew weaker in the wind, causing the picture to flicker. Alfie pushed himself up and walked into the kitchen. The granite table top was covered with papers and books, and Scott's laptop. Alfie climbed onto the chair and tapped the keyboard, making the screen come to life. A picture of Isaac, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Stiles, Derek and Erica was the wallpaper, they were all on some beach, laying on each other, all relaxed and young- looking. There was no worry in their eyes, just hope.

* * *

_Erica was complaining because the Bite had meant the minute she took her earrings out the hole closed up, and Derek was telling her that was life, and she should deal with it. Isaac and Jackson were ducking each other's heads under the semi-warm sea water, laughing loudly. Stiles was sat with Scott over at the bar, drinking already even though it was just after lunch. Allison and Lydia lay on sun-loungers, listening to music. It was probably the happiest they'd all been in a very long time. Boyd jumped up and took a picture later that afternoon when they all just congregated and lay in the sun, some asleep, others just talking. It was perfect._

_They went back to the hotel, dripping wet from the sea, Lydia moaning about her awful tan lines and Erica still harping on about her ears and how frizzy the sea had made her hair. _

_They lay in Stiles and Derek's room, all curled around each other watching Donnie Darko, Isaac still not understanding the film despite Scott forcing him to watch it several times._

_They'd stayed for a week before dragging themselves back home to Beacon Hills, all piling into Stiles' Jeep only for it to break down ten miles out of town. Scott's mom and Stiles' dad came to pick them up, going back for the Jeep the next day. _

_Boyd's picture was everyone's wallpapers because it was just so... them. So natural. And there would never be another time like it._

* * *

Alfie jumped down off the stool, toddling across the room to the basement door, opening it and walking down. Scott and Isaac's cars flickered into view as the lights came on automatically. The child skipped forwards, gazing at the rows of weapons Isaac kept from when the Alpha Pack was a threat, running his small hand over the empty bullet cases in the plastic box left under the side cabinet and breathing in the chemically dusty smell the basement had taken on.

The floor was hard and cold under Alfie's feet and he sucked on his thumb out of boredom, climbing up into the back of Scott's car, jumping up and down on the suspensions. He could hear Isaac calling him from upstairs but he continued anyway, singing a disjointed theme tune and smiling to himself. He'd never been taken down here before.

"Alfie! What do you think you are doing?" Isaac ran forward, snatching him up and carrying him over to the basement steps.

"Sorry Daddy," Alfie's bottom lip trembled as Isaac checked him for any signs of harm or damage. Once he was assured that he was okay, Isaac took Alfie's hand and led him up into the soft light of the kitchen. The wind still howled, pushing trees violently against the windows and the glass doors. Isaac locked the basement door behind them.

He bent down and tapped his son on the nose. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!" Alfie giggled, batting Isaac's hand away and scampering off into the living room to continue watching the jumpy picture of the TV.

Scott appeared at the kitchen door, cell phone clutched to his ear. He snapped a reply to the person on the other end of the phone, relief flooding his face.

"Cal's woken up," he whispered, and continued to 'mhm' to whoever he was talking to. Isaac went and sat down with Alfie, wrapping the blanket around the both of them. He blew up his cheeks, kissing his son's face, making him laugh and squirm, finally coming up and grinning widely at his father.

"You remind me of my brother," Isaac said, brushing the smooth hair off Alfie's forehead. The child's smile fell and he dived forwards wrapping two skinny arms around his father's neck.

Scott smiled at the two of them, listening to Stiles cry on the phone.


End file.
